Filmore Is Not a Free Man
by Kirbilius Clausius
Summary: There is a Black boy who was trained by Shoa-lin, reads prodigiously, is cared for by a multiracial girl and is known for his hair do. At X Middle School, it's not Huey Freeman.
1. Chapter 1

Huey Freeman lay on the hill beneath the tree while Jasmine DuBois slept on his stomach. The boy did not approve but he allowed. He was certain he did not approve-only allow.

"You don't want to wake her up.", the White Shadow warned. "So don't move too much okay."

Huey looked up and saw the...him, dressed in his typical suit, sunglasses and earpiece. What was new was the quilt he carried.

"Why did you warn me?", Huey asked.

"Maybe you're so very important to the future of the universe that the inter-universal country of nigh-omnipotent alien spirits that neutralized the six genes that define melanin production in human skin that allowed white people to exist bend fate regularly to interfere in your day to day life?", he offered.

Huey raised an eyebrow.

"White Jesus likes his I-pod but his list is getting stale and knew you'd cook up a real snappy tune?"

The child raised the other eyebrow.

The White Shadow shrugged. "Then again, we could just want you to owe us one."

"Fine.", the boy snorted. "I owe you one."

"Great, this is what we need you to do.", the adult continued. "Your school is going to have its asbestos discovered tomorrow."

"There's been a carcinogen in a building full of children for decades and you're just now doing something about it?", Huey asked incensed.

"Ssshhhh!", his monitor scolded. He pointed down at the girl asleep across the boy's stomach.

"Now what we need you to do is simply accept it. Go with the flow. After it is...well, just do what comes naturally."

Jasmine began to toss in her sleep.

"Don't worry, she's not having a bad dream.", the White Shadow assured. "She's just cold. Put this on her."

He handed Huey the blanket. The boy spread it over the girl.

And by the time he looked up, the White Shadow was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

1

"Why's they gotta cramp a nigga in like a slave ship?", Riley exasperated.

"We aren't shackled to fixed chains running the length on a wooden ocean traversing containment vessel.", Huey again attempted to educate.

The elder brother turned to those behind them. "He meant to say slave _auction_."

Huey, Riley, Jasmine, Cindy and other children from their school were standing in line in the wing of an auditorium stage. In the center of the stage was a white person in business attire explaining the good stock of the people to be presented, the future work expected of them, and the abuse the audience was allowed to apply. An attentive, inspecting audience not only paid rapt attention but attempted to judge their future status based on the people about to be presented. And uniformed guards seemed to be everywhere.

"Coolio.", McPhearson declared. "We gonna get up in some pre-old-school gangsta, to be all slave autionin' and whatnot."

Huey's face expressed his disappointment with humanity and the world it existed in.

2

Principal Folsom stood at the podium. On both sides of her were various high ranking students: Safety Patrol Cheif Valejo, the president of the student government, etc.

She continued her speech. "I so did not want to use the cliche 'sometimes, bad things happen for a reason'. But I expect the recent asbestos problem at one school to turn into a boon for X Middle School. While we are taking on a portion of the transfers, these students include accomplished individuals. Accomplished playwrights and talented muralists will be gracing our halls, adding even more character to the third largest middle school in the tri-state area. I see them delighting our community's troubled teens with gritty but hopeful artistic works with the Glee Club.

"Students I give you the transfer students from J. Edgar Hoover."

The line of children were trotted out on stage. They all glanced around...except for the Freeman brothers. Both of their eyes quickly settled on Valejo.

"Evenin', officer.", the two greeted fairly early in the day.

The principal continued on. "Children! We have a little tradition here at X: the ceremonial razzing. Here's the drill: Everyone's always mean to the new kid, am I right? Here at X we try to do away with that right off the bat so everyone gets it out of their system. So, for the next one hundred and twenty seconds the student body will pelt you with harmless, semi rigid, foam balls."

The sea of kids in the audience then stood up and took their best shots. Cindy was livid. Jasmine, on the verge of tears. Huey merely held the one ball that managed to touch him...on the sole of his shoe but above his head as now his leg pointed toward the sky. Riley had no compunction whatsoever throwing every ball back where it came from.

"Don't run, I see you!", he cried above the din.

When the barrage stopped, a microphone was placed before them. Huey lowered his foot and looked Valejo dead in the eye. "Huey Freeman: accomplished playwright...and domestic terrorist, retired."

Riley snatched the microphone away from him. "And I be the one paintin' up all them houses. But don't nobody know it be me, 'cause I'm slick, see. Young Reezy be in an out, using one o' my aliases like Riley Escobar or P.R. MoneyStacks. So the cops don't know it be me, even though everybody know it be me."

And the members of the safety patrol present widened their eyes at recognizing two of the most notorious children ever to be documented. Except for one officer, who saw someone and had her eyes wide for other reasons. "Crackers."

3

**Think About What You Have Done** stared at the kids in X Middle School's medium security detention hall. Fortunately, there were only two detained. One was a boy who was making a macaroni tile mural, except he was using them on end to create a three dimensional illusion. The other was a girl listening with her arms crossed to her jailer.

One Ingrid Third.

"You should have seen her, Malika.", Ingrid said. "She was so...innocent. Like the purest snow in green eyes."

Ingrid looked at Malika and saw. "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean/"

"Yes, you did.", Malika told her. "I don't mean to hurt my feelings. I mean our distance. You're out there and I'm in here. I can only see the outside world through your eyes."

"No...", Ingrid comforted. "It's not like that."

Malika shook her head solemly. "You need someone on the outside. It's just now, you've seen her."And it's not like we had a bad thing. I'm not running the Red Robins anymore.

"Besides, we take care of ourselves in here."

The boy raised a piece of macaroni. "You know it."

Malika pulled Ingrid into a hug. "Two more things. You definitely know where to find me. And Randall won't see anything."

The boy raised another piece, "See nothing."

Ingrid looked into Malika's eyes. "Nothing, you say?"

He didn't.

Author's Notes:

1)X Middle School is from Disney's Fillmore.

2)Next chapter is the first meeting of Cornelius Fillmore and Huey Freeman.


	3. Chapter 3

1

Principal Folsom was known for being an extreme. That was not to say that she never helped or was kind, she was known to regularly aid student groups in official and unofficial capacities. She even let most operate without a faculty member as an advisor, allowing for X Middle School's gargantuan student body to shine as nearly every talent under the sun was honed and competing for spotlight. Whenever Principal Folsom did anything...it was just extreme. Like her current coversation with Commissioner Valejo.

It came across more as a tirade of threats.

"If you don't contain this domestic terrorist that managed to smuggle himself into my new students, I might just find a new Olympic grade ping pong table where the Safety Patrol used to be!", Folsom told the boy.

The eighth grader had done this dance a hundred times with the principal. Valejo had been on the force his entire time at X Middle School, and was not only its commanding but most seasoned officer. Ever since his first partner, Malika, Principal Folsom had been threatening to turn the Safety Patrol's offices into this or that unless she got the result she wanted. She just wanted an orderly school so excellent students could excel...and therefore, shine. Valejo just wanted to keep the delinquents from making the halls run red. That's why Folsom nominated him to the student council and lobbied so hard for his confirmation: they actually could work toward the common goal they shared.

"Don't you worry, Principal Folsom.", the boy said as he held his enormous girth in balance on the adult sized chair. "I got officers bringing in Freeman right now. And I got others coming too. This here talking to will send the right message."

Folsom gave a glance to the other adult in the room. Her vice-principal Raycliff was treated more like a sentient smart phone than a true second in command. She mostly used him as a sounding board and for things she didn't want to bother looking up on her computer.

"You better be right, Valejo.", Folsom continued to warn. "By opening our middle school doors to elementary school refugees, X Middle School could become the poster child for experimental education of gifted youngsters. But if there is another televised mass capture of a student by the National Guard, it'll break this school in half like...like..."

"You'll break Valejo?", Raycliff offered.

The blonde blue-eyed woman nodded. "I like it. Like I'll break you in half, Valejo!", she continued.

"Ah, our star officers.", the principal declared as Cornelius Fillmore and his partner, Ingrid Third, walked in the room. "This will send the right message."

"uh, I don't think so.", Fillmore stated. "Something tells me Huey Freeman's gonna get more accusations than offers of a fresh start. And if my old partner, Wayne Ligett, hadn't given me that fresh start when I needed it...I'd still be on the other side of the rules."

Ingrid nodded, her green eyes narrowed even more than her Asian ancestry dictated. "I agree. When I transferred in, I was accused of the first crime that came up. I nearly gave up on the school. Now you want to lay in to a guy before there's even one committed? It doesn't make sense to me."

"Third, you have a photographic memory and have seen the child's file.", Folsom stated. "He's founded numerous radical organizations like...like..."

"Africans Fighting Racism and Oppression or AFRO, the Black Revolutionary Organization or BRO, The Black Revolutionary Underground Heroes or BRUH, or any other of 23 leftist and potentially seditionary groups.", Raycliff provided.

"Thank you, Racliff.", Folsom said.

Fillmore put his hands on Folsom's desk and leaned so far forward that she could see her reflection not only in his glasses but his black bald head. "He also founded the Committee to Free Shabbaz Milton K. Burough. Through peaceful and legal means, he raised enough awareness of the evidence that his conviction may not be warranted that the governor commuted the death penalty until a full review could be done."

"That's not the one I'd be swingin' at, Fillmore.", Valejo told him. "I heard rumors that his methods weren't all that above board."

Karen Tehama, the Safety Patrol's best forensic expert, stuck her head in the door. "He's here, Commish.", the Japanese girl said.

"Alright, Tehama. Have Anza bring him in.", he ordered.

Anza escorted Huey in. With his body guard training, Anza was rated as perhaps the only officer that could bring Huey in besides maybe Ingrid or Fillmore if he made an issue about it.

The afro headed boy looked around the room, laying eyes on every individual until eventually passing on to the next. Huey also marked out the positions in the room: Folsom behind her desk with Raycliff on the interior wall and Fillmore having moved to the windows. Three chairs were in front of the desk with Valejo on the inside, Third on the outside and the middle one empty. Anza and Tehama did move from the doorway.

Huey slumped his shoulders and made his way to sit in the empty chair. Then he started speaking before Principal Folsom got the chance.

"So this is how this school does its intimidation of students who may have politically undesirable leanings.", he surmised. "Well, at least X Middle School, being the largest middle school in the tri-state area, has the talent to make a first rate shakedown. Even trotting out the famous Cornelius Fillmore."

"uh, You know me?", Fillmore asked incredulously.

"The best entry man to ever hit the rackets, only to give it all up and become a sl...ervant of the system?", Huey increduled right back. "Who hasn't heard of you?

"However, I was brought here by an officer of your alleged Safety Patrol. From which I might infer the need to ask if I am under arrest, a material witness or under protective custody. All three states are subject to legal review."

Valejo shrugged his shoulders. "No. You're not. This is just, let's call it, a friendly visit. A sit down, if you will."

"I don't think I will, officer.", Huey informed him. "Because what it appears to me as is simple chastisement. I'm not currently wanted by any law enforcement or military agencies. I have a perfectly clean legal record. I'm even a holder of the Distinguished Public Service Award from the DOD for some classified events. Therefore, there was not even a reasonably plausible basis for my apprehension, accostment and eventual abasement."

"You're in elementary school.", Folsom spat. "You don't even know what any of those mean."

Huey countered. "Apprehension- taking a subject into custody. Accostment- manhandling. Abasement- attempted humiliation by treating a human being deserving of the same rights as other human beings as something less that does not.

"And after you expressly asked for the students you received from J. Edgar Hoover, you should know that despite our age we appear to be in middle school. So maybe my vocabulary isn't as out of place as the delusions of your own ignorance would like to comfort you."

Huey stood. "If you'll excuse me, I will be leaving now and this will simply be a memory that I will hold deep within me as motivation for my further, wholly legal and in accordance with X Middle School's Uniform Discipline Code, actions."

The afro headed boy walked to the only door to the room that Anza stood in front of. "That code is uniformly applied, right?", Huey tested.

Anza looked to Valejo.

The commissioner just shook his head and waved his hand. "Let him go, Anza."

Anza stepped out of Huey's way gruffly.

"Thank you.", Huey made certain to tell him as he left.

"Well, that went well.", Ingrid surmised.


End file.
